Not Another Trip to the Market
by lennybusker
Summary: Grocery shopping can be quite a hassle when you're the one in charge of pushing your friend around in the shopping cart. Hatter x Hare one shot.


It was a Sunday morning and the Mad Hatter and the March Hare were on their way to the Wonderland supermarket to get some grocery shopping done. Well, it was more like the Hare would be grocery shopping this time. It was the Hatter's turn to be pushed in the shopping cart apparently. As soon as they arrived, Hatter rushed over and hopped into the cart before looking up at his friend with a big and bright face. "You got the list, right, Hare?" He asked as the Hare went to pull out the list from his suit jacket. "Oh, yeah…. Sure." The Hare stated in a bored tone as he revealed the shopping list that went on for a good additional ten feet. Yes, it was that long. Which was why the March Hare wasn't looking forward to this shopping trip. They always ended up shopping for the most stuff when it was the Hatter's turn to be pushed around in the cart. Compromising was difficult for the Hatter when it came to any given situation. "Okay, let's see…." Hare furrowed his eyebrows as he pushed the heavy cart with one hand whilst hold the long list with the other, reading through with all the things that they would need for the week.

They first went to pick up all the teas that they needed for the parties they would be holding during the week. The Hare simply tossed things into the cart, hitting the Hatter in the process. But he didn't care. He didn't like the fact that he had to be the one in charge that day. The Hatter glared over at the Hare as he pushed the cart along, paying attention to the list. Next stop, they went to get some eggs. Once Hare found the right eggs, he tossed the carton behind his shoulder without care. Lucky for him Hatter caught it just before any of the eggs could get cracked and ruined. "Hare! Be careful! We already waste enough eggs!" The host whined, slapping his furry friend upside the head which made him flinch a bit. "Sorry!" The Hare rolled his eyes, trying to act like he was sorry when really he wasn't. He was still pretty upset. The little things these two argue about one would think they were an old married couple. Humming to himself, Hatter went to snatch things off the shelves without the Hare noticing since he was focused on everything that was on their list. Hare came back with a few items and noticed that Hatter was eating a box of cereal.

"You couldn't wait to pay for these?!" The Hare exclaimed at the Hatter whose mouth was full of Carrot Crunchies, looking up at him with those bright eyes of his. "We can still pay for it!" He muffled as Hare sighed and shook his head before he continued on with pushing the cart. As they went through each aisle, the cart only got heavier and heavier. And the bickering got worse. It wouldn't have been as bad if the Hatter wasn't in the cart. Hare wasn't as strong as him. By the end of the trip, Hare was leaning over the handle of the cart as he did his best to push it with all of his might before finally reaching the cash register. Of course the cashier gave them a strange look. The Mad Hatter was picking at everything they had gotten so it was a bit more difficult for everything to be rung up anyway. When everything was placed in the bags, Hare paid up and rolled his eyes as he pushed the Hatter on out to where all the carts were gathered and could be placed. "Alright, you had your fun now let's go and help me with these." The March Hare shoved some bags into the Mad Hatter's unexpected hands before he was off in a huff. Hatter frowned a bit at seeing his best friend upset. Was it something that he did? He had no idea what was going on. One way or the other he was going to figure it out and cheer his friend up.

When they got back to the Hatter's, he did most of the unloading which surprised the Hare. "Sit down, Hare. Let me take care of it." The Hatter stated, hoping to please his best friend as he continued to put all of the groceries away. The March Hare sat on the couch and went to turn on the TV, flipping through channels until he found something to watch. The Mad Hatter came back with a cup of tea and a red velvet cupcake, his favorite. Hare looked up and sighed, shaking his head as he took the tokens. "Hatter… you don't have to…." He stated as Hatter shook his head and sat down. "I insist… I was kind of a pain in the rear today and I wanna make it up to you. From now on when it's your turn to be pushed around in the cart you can make the list as long as you'd like." The hosted stated as he leaned in a bit closer, nodding his head. "Really?" Hare asked with wide eyes, gnawing on his bottom lip when the Hatter nodded again. "Gee, thanks! You're the best, Hatter!" Hare exclaimed as he turned his body to face his friend before they pulled each other into an embrace they weren't prepared for. As the two hugged it out, they both jerked away from each other slightly and blushed when they realized they were a bit too close for their own liking. That hug felt different. Standing up abruptly, the Mad Hatter cleared his throat and fixed his tie. "Y-Y-You know, Hare… we should really start setting up for today's tea party. Don't you agree?" The host asked as his friend stood up, nodding with vigor. "Yes, let's do that." The Hare replied and then the two were off to set up their 4:00 tea party in the courtyard, never mentioning the spark that happened between them.


End file.
